miraculousladybugfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Blog użytkownika:Kotełnators xD/ Porzucić wszystko
Inspiracja : KUNG FU PANDA xDD a zwłaszcza ten typek z pierwszej części Czas tak jak w serialu tylko nagła zmiana planów : Nowi posiadacze Miraculum Nowe miejsce wydarzeń Imiona bohaterów : Tai Lung -posiadacz Miraculum Pantery ( ten zły ) <<<< on sie nie zalicza do bohaterów ale nie chce mi sie mazać xD Kwik - Nino ( w sensie Paw ale Paon po fracusku to dziwne xD ) Hikaru -posiadacz miraculum surykatki Cana -posiadaczka miraculum pantery (spokrewniona z Adrienem ) No i oczywiscie mistrzuniu Fu i Biedra i Koteł ^^ Nikt nie ma czegoś takiego jak kotaklizm czy kici kij czy biedro jojo albo szczęśliwy traf :Kung Fu na luzie xD Moc miracula to takie więcej czii w moim opowiadaniu pamiętajcie mała przeróbka Kung Fu Panda :) Prolog W Chinach Cieman strona Tai'a dała o sobie znać . Nie wytrzymywał już bycia ciągłym chronieniem jaskini .Gdyby mógł wziąśc klejnoty zwane Miracula ... Kusi go to już tyle lat ....Tai Lung posiadacz jednego z dziesięciu miraculi pragną więcej Czi dla siebie które dawało mu Miraculum . Z czasem jego próżność i chciwość została ukarana .Bohaterowie Hikaru i Cana ledwo uszli z życiem w walce z Tai Lungiem , na miejscu jaskini bohaterowie wraz z mistrzem Fu dokonali powstania świątyni w której obecnie mieszkają dwoje bohaterów, z czasem dojdzie ich trochę by odebrać silne miraculum Tai Lunga ale narazie... Rozdział 1 -Dzień dobry ! Ja byłem zapisany na dziś - powiedział rudowłosy pacjent Mistrza fu . -Nadal ciekawi mnie co tam u Cany i Hikaru .Od ich walki z Taiem mineło ... ,pf to już 3 miesiące ! - Z moich przemyśleń wyrwał mnie nagły ból mojej małej głowy . Wyleciałem z ukrycia - -Miraculum Pawia zostało aktywowane . - powiedziałem i upadłem na ziemie . Wielka moc , w rękach ... Właśnie w czyich ? A co jak to Tai Lung znalazł je ? -Mistrzu , Mistrzu! -zawołałem a on momentalnie wyprosił pacjenta i spojrzał na mnie zdenerwowany -Tak , Mistrzu ? - - Y no tak te no mi-miraculum zostało aktywowane .- powiedziałem -Jakie miraculum ? Nie mów tylko że pawia ,proszę - powiedział błagalnym głosem - No właśnie to - powiedziałem -W takim razie wezwij Biedronke i Czarnego Kota - powiedział spokojnie ,usiadł i zaczął pisać list .Kiedy skończył Biedronka i Czarny Kot byli już na miejscu . - Wzywałeś nas Mistrzu ? - powiedziała Biedonka - Tak . Miraculum Pawia zostało aktywowane . - powiedział i zaoferował bohaterom coś do picia -Wy znajdziecie tego Pawia i .... Tak , macie misje .- powiedział smutno- Na miejscu Hikaru i Cana wam opowiedzą tą historie . W Chinach jest pewna świątynia albo Pałac Miraculi jak kto woli .Zamieszkacie tam . Nauczycie sie nowych technik walki i rozprawicie się z Tai Lungiem .- powiedział Mistrz Fu pokazując starą mape -Dobrze . Taki los bohatera porzucić wszystko i wszystkich dla jednego złoczyńcy . - powiedział cicho Czarny Kot .Usłyszałem to tylko ja i Biedronka - A co z tym Pawiem ? - zapytała Biedronka - A tak znajdiecie go i on idzie z Wami - powiedział Fu -Jak to ? A co jak ten ktoś nie będzie chciał ?- zapytał CK - To postawicie mu warunek : Jedzie z wami albo oddaje Miraculum , a teraz idzcie i znajdzie go 2 ... < tytuł WAŻNE wycofuje Volpine Narrator Posiadacz Miraculum Pawia nie przeminił się, nawet nie próbował . Ma się świetnie ! . Zato nasi bohaterowie no nie mają się za dobrze ,Marinette próbowała rodzicom o tymm powiedzieć ....Adrien zaś chciał się ujawnić przyjaciołom .Zato w Chinach Cana przeczytała mase ksiązek i juz wie o istnieniu Biedronki i Czarnego Kota i czeka na nich z niecierpliwością . Hikaru , nie walczy to taki ,,kucharz" więc w walce nie może na niego liczyć . Biedronka - Czarny Kocie , ja nie wiem ten typek się nie przemienił , a co jak - powiedziałam no jak zwykle obowiązki wzywają ktoś się czegoś wystraszył ? Wylądowaliśmy przed kobiettą z wózkiem .Stalismy w pozycji bojowej ,Dalej widzieliśmy gością . < w takim kostiumie https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FPaFZqJxz1I> -To chyba ten PAW - powiedziałam i Czarny Kot tyklko się uśmiechną na znak że zacznie konwersacje z owym typkiem -Czarny Kot jak miło że ... - Biedaczek nie dokończył bo Kot wyjątkowo zastosował chwyt samoobronny -Okej,okej , Kocie puść go . - powiedziałam -Dobra , ja no w pokoju , mam Miraculum ,kupiłem je na początku dziewczynie ,ale nie mogłem się oprzeć i założyłem i bum - powiedział -Spoko czy ty umiesz walczyć ? - zapytałam -Tak - powiedział krótko . A ja wystawiłam ręke i ze złonczonymi palcami poruszyłam nimi w swoja strone na znak że chce wlaczyć - Na seriio ? - zapytał nie wytrzymałam i podbiegłm do niego o zaczął się bronić ale kiedy chciał zaatakować ... 2 Nie potrafisz się bić ? Narratorek Walka Biedronki i Pawia szła nawet okej , gościu ewidentnie nie chciał udeżyć Biedronki ! Chyba że on , nie umie walczyć .Ludzie napppiszmy coś ciekwaszgo iż ten Pawik nie zaleci daleko na obronie ^^ Biedronka -Nie kpij ze mnie Biedonko , - powiedział i w niespodziewanym momencie podciął mi nogi i wylądowałam na ziemi , nie bolało ,nawet podał mi ręke na pomoc -Okej coś tam umiesz - powiedziałam i sie uśmiechnełam - YY no coś tam - odpowiedział i zaproponował ucieczke z jednego z parków bo i tak już będzie no spoora gónwoburza w necie więc. -Dobra jak się nazywasz ? - zapytał Czarny Kot -Jestem yyy Kwik - powiedział -Dobra idzmy do Mistrza ......... Bohatrowwie dobiegli do domu Mistrza Fu . ............ - Wróć , mówisz że kupiłeś tą broszke dla dziewczyy , ale założyłeś ją i jesteś ... 3 Mistrzu , brałeś coś ? Biedronka ...-teraz tu z nami - powiedział zakłopotane kwami Mistrza - No tak , a ty to taki niebieski robaczek co gada tylko że taki zielony tak ? - zapytał Kwik , - Aha czyli ten niebieski robaczek nie powiedział Ci czym jest ? - zapytał Czarny Kot - Okej jestem kwami żółwia i kazdy bohater ma kwami nawet Tai ... który nie jest bohaterem ale miejsza o to - powiedziało kwami i zawołało Mistrza który zajował sie ,, pacjentem" . -Mistrzuniu ma ładną kuchnie - powiedziałam - Witam Was ! - powiedział wesoły Mistrz z hajsem z w rękach , podreptał szybciutko do jakiegoś pomieszczenia i po około 30 sekundach wrócił - No czyli to ty jesteś Kwik ? Wiesz jesli zoobowiązujesz się zostać bohaterem i bronic Paryża to zapraszam do mnie codziennie o 4.00 rana nauczymy Cię tego i owego ,a Wam nic nie stoi na przeszkodzie by jechac do Chin ! - - powiedział tak wesolo i serdecznie że miałam ochote wyprowadzić jego ząbki na spacerek - Czekaj , chce sie o coś zaptytać Mistrzu , brałeś coś ? - zapytał Czarny Kot i w tedy Mistrzowi no ten uśmieszek znikł z twarzy - Nie . - powiedział krótko - No czyli jak Ty - wskazał na Kwika - Bedziesz tym bohaterem ? - -Tak, będe -odpowiedział i spojrzał na swoją broszke (?) - A wy ? Jedziecie ? - zapytał , popatrzyłam na Czarnego Kota o on na mnie - Przemyślimy to - powiedział i wyszliśy ,wskoczyliśmy na jeden z dachów - Wiesz Czarny Kocie < na początku napiałam Czarny Koxie :D xD >> powinniśmy jechać - powiedziałam smutno - Wiem , ale jest taka dziewczyna , mogę Ci o tym opowiedzieć ? - zapytał -Jasne - - Chodze z nią do klasy , jest taka hmm mądra , miła ,poomocna i jej oczy a włosy WOW ale ona mnie chyba nie lubi - - Dlaczego tak sądzisz ? -Bo zawsze jak jestem w pobiliżu to mm jagby to powiedzieć ucieka , nie wiem dlaczego ,a jak już mam okazje z nią porozmawiać to też chyba myśi tylko o tym by uciec - - Wiesz Kocie skoro ta dziewczyna jest taka miła i pomocna to by nnie uciekała przed Tobą - - No wiem ale może ona się stresuje ? -Nie To sie nazywa miłość Czarny Kocie - Czyli ona mnie lubi ? bardzo lubi ? Ale ja myślałem że jest przeciwnie < ekscytacja^^ > - No fajnie że wiesz no ten ... ale i tak znikamy na jakiś czas , co kolwiek i ile znaczy jakiś - - Wiem ale jeśli Hikaru i Cana potrzebują pomocy to musimy im pomóc kosztem naszych znajomych czy rodziny - Trudno , a ty powiesz rodzicom ,ze jesteś Czarnym Kotem i znikasz ? - Takk a ty -Też i wiesz wole mieć już to za sobą która godzina moze byc? - A ja wiem trzecia czwarta -Okej ,ale wiesz zapowaida się fajnie -Sama nie wierzysz w to co powiedziałaś ,prawda ? -Tak ale wiesz może karniemy się na konikach do tych Chin - 8 tys kilometrów na jakimś koniu ?! - No bo jest rajd z Polski do Chhin - - Aha możemy spróbować - 20:00, gru 5, 2016 (UTC)20:00, gru 5, 2016 (UTC)20:00, gru 5, 2016 (UTC)20:00, gru 5, 2016 (UTC)20:00, gru 5, 2016 (UTC)20:00, gru 5, 2016 (UTC)Narrator 20:00, gru 5, 2016 (UTC)20:00, gru 5, 2016 (UTC)20:00, gru 5, 2016 (UTC)Kotełnators xD (dyskusja) Marinette podobnie jak Adrien pakowała sie na ,,podróz" . Ona myślała o nim a on o niej .Oboje byli gotowi na to że porzucają miłość swojego życia , chociaż nie wiedzieli że nadal będą razem . sekwencja narratorska wyłącozna ELO Adrien - Gabrielu , będe mówił i ten jeden ostatni raz mnie wysłuchasz ,dobrze ? - zapytałem , mój ojciec no lekko się zdziwnił ale pokiwał głową i przeglądał projekty -Słuchaj , ja wyjeżdzam i potrzebuje Twojej pomocy - zaczołem - Taak ? Fajnie ale dokąd - mój ojciec niczego nie bierze na poważnie jesli co kolwiek do niego mówie - Okej , ja chciałem po dobrooci ale widze zę się nie da ! Plagg wiesz co masz zrobić ! - Powiedziałem i sie przemieniłem , mój stary odrazu porozrzucał projekty po pokoju z wrażenia - To byłeś ty ?! Ale daj mi ten pierscien ! - zawwołał i podszedł do mnie . Zacisnołem pięci i byłem gotowy na jaką kolwiek obrone - Adrien ale bez jaj Ojca uderzysz ? -O znalazł się i Ojciec , ciekawe gdzie był przez dłuższy czas - Ja cały czas bylem Twoim ojcem ,ale tego nie okazywałem - Tak ? Szkoda teraz ja nie bede okazywał tego że ja jestem twoim synem Fajnie ? Gabrielu ? - Dobra , możesz sie obrażać ,czego chcesz ? - Emm no ten transportu , Biedronka sobie wymysliła pruć jakimiś konikami , co jest moim zdaniem bez sensu więc ... -Tak wiem , samolocik Twojej matki ? - Idealny - powiedziałem i sie przeminiłem się w Adriena - A gdzie wy ten ? - My na misje . - powiedziałem i miałem wyjść - Adrien ale co z Adrienem Agrestem moim synem , modelem i tym przystojniczkiem który wramach interesów wyjdzie za Chloe ? -Heeeeh nie wiem . Wiesz Gabrielu miło było ale to ewidentnie ostatni raz kiedy się widzimy , no chyba że kiedyś wróce w co wątpie -Okej , bierz co chcesz , ja kupie sobie kota - powiedział i podał mi swojego laptopa -Po co mi twój komputer ? - Na pamiątke . 4 Narrator No elo . Mam prawa c'nie ? Wieć używam magi czasu xd Tak wiem ze ona juz cos ta pakowala ae to byly przemyslenia Marinette , pakowała w pospiechu najpotrzebniejsze rzeczy takie jak : ubrania , kosmetyki , szczotka, pasta i szczoteczka , ,zeszyt z projektami , buty , bielizne , ulubiona ksiązka , telefon, ładowarka , tablet i słuchawki które dostała na urodziny . Myślała nad tym jak by tu uciec by nikt jej nie zauważył ... Cana - Hikaru , coś się pali - powiedziałam do mojego towarzysza - O no ! Moje ciasto - powiedział i szerokim korytarzem pobiegł do kuchni . (Nasz dom, a raczej swiątynie była wybudowana w skale .Do niej prowadzily wysokie schody , których początek rozoczynał się w małej chińskiej wiosce . Sam budynek był zbudowany w strym chinskim stylu ,ale wrócmy do tych schodów . Jesli juz się wdrapeleś na sam szczyt , była taka kamienna droga prowadaca do drzwi swiątyni , obok płyną strumień . Przedpokój : Po wejsciu na wprost na scianie była mapa Chin po lewej była jakaś szafa , dalej skręcało się w prawo były tam 4 pokoje i na końcu schody na 1 pietro , Weszleś po schodach ? Gratuluje . Droga prowadadzaca do kuchni : Po wejsciu po schodach był długi ....... Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadania